I Remember You
by AngelWings14530
Summary: Lucy has been restless thinking about the boy who wanted to help during the Grand Magic Games but couldn't. One early morning, they meet but Lucy does not know he is the same boy from the games. Will love bloom? Rated T:Language
1. Chapter 1

I Remember You Chapter 1 Meeting A Familiar Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I can hear the sound of the waves as they crash against the rocks. Some of the water getting me wet but I don't mind. The ocean looks so beautiful at night, I love how the moon and the stars refelct in the water. I can smell the sweet ocean are some seaguls squaking at night as well, I can see them fly away in the moon light and the faint light of the lamp posts along the street. It literally goes, buildings, road, sidewalk, street lights, sand, deck, beach, ocean, etc... The beach is only about a mile from my apartment. It's 4AM and I can't sleep. I always come here when I can't sleep. Sit on one of the rocks and find peace at the ocean.

Though I'm not sure It was smart of me to just come out here in PJ's and a coat. Oh well, it's not like anyone else is awake yet. I hear a small chuckle behind me, "You know, normal people are usually asleep at this time of morning." a familiar voice said. But I can't remember where I heard it, so I turned to look at him. He looks familiar too. He's pretty tall and slim for a guy with muscules, he has raven black hair and crimson colored eyes. He's wearing a leather jacket, a t-shirt, ripped black sninny jeans, and converse. He really looks familiar and I'm getting pissed off at myself for not remembering who he is. "Yeah, well. I'm not like normal people." I told him.

He smiled, and I smiled in return. "Why is it your always here, Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked. I blink in surprise, he knows me?! I'm taken aback a little, "Well, I can't sleep. It's futile for me to just lay in bed wide awake in a dark room waiting for sleep that won't ever come. So, I come here or I take a walk, but either way I always end up here." I told him with a small giggle. He nods and half-smiles, "What's keeping you awake?" he questions. I shrug, "I dunno." "C'mon, I'm sure there is something." he said looking at me, his eyes saying I can trust him and to just spill already. I giggled, "Yeah, I guess there is. Love. That's what's on my mind. It makes me restless." I said with a small smile.

He grins widely, "See I knew it was something. So, who's the lucky guy?" he asks, I laugh a little he sounds a little like Mirajane right now, just dying to know my love life. "I don't know. Really, I actually don't know him. How is it that you can think of someone that you don't even know?" I ask, he sighs whistfully, "I know the feeling, Lucy. I know it all too well." he said looking into my eyes. Light brown meeting crimson red. I blush a little and look away, "So, you gonna tell me about this guy?" he asked curious. I gigled, "Sure, but like I said I don't even know him. I've only heard about him." I told him and he nodded for me to continue. "Are you familiar with the Grand Magic Games?" I asked him.

"Yes, who doesn't?" he replied. I gave him a small smile, "Well then you must be familiar with what happened to me 3 months ago?" I asked. His smile dropped into a sympathetic smile. "Yeah. I'm sorry that happened to you." he said. I waved it off, "It's fine. Although I am upset because my guild won't let me participate next year. But I understand. I don't want another fight with Minerva and not wake up this time." I said shuttering at the memory. "But anyway, during it all I could hear out rival, Sabertooth laughing at me being brutally tortured like it was funny, a sick joke or game, maybe both. But I as I looked over and saw them laughing there was one boy who wasn't laughing." I said whistfully.

I cast a glance at him, he looked like he realized something. I shrugged it off and continued, "I have to admit, he looks like you a little. It actually looked like he wanted to take out his guild for laughing at me, and then beat the shit out of Minerva. And before I blacked out, his was the only face I could see. That desperate wish to help but can't because of his guild. I dunno, I guess something sparked in me whenever I thought of him. And I did, I thought of him a lot actually. I often wondered if I'd ever see him again so I could thank him for not laughing at me." I said giving a small smile and giggle. "Well, I'm sure he'd like to see you again too so he could tell you how sorry he is for not helping when he should have." he said a little fustration in his voice.

I gave him a confused look but shook it off. "I know. And it's not his fault. It's actually mine. I'm just not the type of girl that does combat fighting. I'm more of a shopping and scolding kind of girl." I said then giggled. "But ever since that day, I've been training with my guild in combat fighting so I can defend myself if something like that ever happens again. And every day I've grown a little bit stronger. So I thank that boy. Because even though he didn't do anything at the time, he actually gave me more than I hoped for. All that matters is that he knew it was wrong and he wanted to act on it." I told him. "Could you ever forgive him for not doing..._something._" he asked like he really wanted to know.

I giggled, "Why should I have to? There is nothing to forgive him for. But if it makes you feel any better than yes, I forgive him. I just wish I could tell him how gratefull I am to him for wanting to do something when every one just stared." I told him. He gave me a small smile, "I think he already knows." I turn to him and smile, the sun's coming up. "Well, it was nice talking to you, stranger." I said giggling because I still don't know his name. But I really should get home. Never know I may be able to fall asleep." I said standing up and getting ready to walk away.

"Hey, Lucy. Don't let anyone ever tell you your weak. Your a lot stronger than you know. Remember this: _Being the strongest doesn't always mean being the toughest fighter. Sometimes being the strongest means being the one who cares the most._" I giggled, "I'll remember. And hey, do you mind if I use that for my future novel?" I ask him. He chuckles, "Sure. Do whatever you want with it. It's yours now." He yelled back. I smiled, "Thank you." then I turned and walked away heading home with a smile on my face.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I watch in the distance as she walks way. Oblivious to who she was just speaking to, me obviously. She has no idea how long I've waited for her forgiveness. I've been restless too. With all thoughts of her bruised and beaten body haunting me for not doing... _anything_. I should have said hell with it. And helped her. But I didn't, I was too horror struck to do anything. I feel so relived that she forgave me. That she's doing so much better after the games. If only she knew who she was talking to. I would have told her that I love her too. "Rogue!" the sound of my name being called got me out of my reverie that is Lucy Heartfilia.

I look up to see my friend, Sting looking relieved of finding me. It brought a slight smile on my face. "I finally found you. What the hell are you doing up so early?" he asked. I shruged and he sighed, "Whatever. Let's just get this damn job over with." Sting muttered. I shook my head and followed him back to our motel. We came to Magnolia because we have a job to do with Fairy Tail. We have to escort some 12 year old heiress to Galuna Island. Her father had been parinoid and hired both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. To my understanding, Team Natsu and Sting and I had all been hired. The reward is grand too. This young girl will be gaurded by 6 people, I'm sure she'll be safe.

I sighed. We have a really long day tomorrow.

**End of Rogue's P.O.V**


	2. Chapter 2

I Remember You Chapter 2 Meeting Our Charge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

"Don't hold back on me, Gray." I shouted at him. He smirked, "You sure, Luce?" he asked. "Hell yeah, bring it on, Ice Princess." I said to evoke him to charge first. He flushed in anger and came at me, but I'm too quick for him. I swooshed behind him took out his knees then I flipped him over and pinned him with my hand on his throat as my left knee dug into his side, and the rest of me in a crouching position. I had him down in 3 seconds flat. Damn I can kick ass! I smirk in victory looking down at him, "Looks like you gotta be quicker next time, Popsicle." I said using another one of Natsu's many nicknames to the ice mage. It's amazing that I can do this in a skirt, and wedges too. I'm wearing a olive green shirt with a one shoulder strap and a tan skirt along with my usual belt that has my whip and keys on it, along with my tan open-toe wedges.

The guild cheered for me, "Yeah, way to go Lucy!" Mira yelled from the bar. "Your forgetting something, Lucy-Lu." Gray said smirking at me. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Then like that he was the one pinning me now, but he didn't have his hand over my throat. He had both hands firmly on my wrists and he laid his legs down on top of me, his right knee digging into my inner thigh. "Don't lose your focus." he whispered to me. He lifted his head back up and looked amusingly at me. "What?" I asked face turning pink at our closeness. Just then as two members of the rival guild came in. The only reason they are here is because a father wants high security for his daughter so he hired both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. We are to escort this girl who's only 12 to Galuna Island within 2 weeks. And the pay is pretty high, so Team Natsu took it

Meaning me, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza are going with Sting and Lector along with Rogue and Frosh from Sabertooth. We took acknowledgement of the two rivals then we went back to doing our normal thing. Being obnoxiously rowdy. "Gray, you can get off me now." I told him getting pissed off a little. "Awe, why Lu? I like being on top of you." he said smirking then winked at me, then he was kicked off me by Erza who helped me up. I was still madly blushing as he was getting up from a broken table. "T-Thanks, Erza." I told her sheepishly. "No problem, Lucy. As for you." she said angrily then grabbed Gray by the ear, "We need to have an important discussion, young man." she said like she was his mother. I giggled watch Erza pull Gray by his ear into one of the back rooms. It took me a moment to realize that Rogue is here. I hope I can get him alone sometime to talk.

After taking to that guy this morning, I felt relieved. No clue why, all I know that talking to him was good. And I decided that since he'll be accompanying me on this job I should be able to get him alone, so I can tell him what I told the boy from this morning. "Lucy!" I turned and spotted Natsu running up to me Happy flying close behind. "You kicked ass, Luce!" Natsu said once he caught up to me. I giggled, "Thanks. Erza taught me." I told him and he nodded, "She's a good teacher then." I nodded agreeing with him. "Ah! Welcome, boys, to Fairy Tail. Come, and we'll discuss this job in my office." Makarov said to Sting and Rogue. Sting gave Natsu a glare and me a crooked smile, Natsu glared more after that. I shook my head then Rogue caught my eye. I gave him a small smile and wave, he gave me a small nod in acknowledgement.

I sat down in one of the benches by the bar and Natsu joined me, soon after so did Erza with a look of satisfaction and Gray with a look that makes me think he's about to vomit or pass out, maybe both. "Gray, what did we say." Erza said like a teacher scolding her student. Gray huffed as he plopped next to me, the then pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry I said something very inappropriate to you. Please, forgive me Lucy." he said as my head fell onto his chest. I laughed, "Yeah Gray, your forgiven." I said and he smirked and kissed my forehead. "So, about this job." Erza started, we all groaned. "I don't like doing it either but we have to. For that young girl. We have to talk to them to come up with a plan. You don't have to like them, you just have to tolerate them long enough for this job." She said.

"Ok. I'm cool with that." I said calm as ever. They're still people, talking to them is nothing. It's standing them that's hard. Gray and Natsu gave me a confused look, "What?" I asked looking back and forth between them. "We have to accept it whither we want to or not. Besides they're still human, it wouldn't be right not to treat them as such." I said reasonably. They gave me leveled looks in return then sighed agreeing with Ezra and I. "After Master is done talking to them we have to go meet the girl. She'll just be getting out of school. Then we'll leave first thing in the morning. Ok?" Ezra said and we nodded. "I wonder what she'll be like..." I wonder aloud. "Probably like you. Bossy and annoying." Gray said smirking. I hit his chest which is bare because he just can't keep a shirt on. I also scowled at him, "I wish you wouldn't find me so stereotypical." I muttered getting off him and slouching between my two best guys.

Gray frowned a bit, "Awe! Did I make Lucy upset? I'm sorry Lu-Lu." he said leaning into me, bringing his hand up to my side. My eyes widened a bit. He is not doing what I think he's doing. "Maybe I can change that." he said smirking then started to tickle me. "Ah, ha, ha, ha." my laughter rings around the guild. "Gray, stop it. Laughing hurts." I yelled clutching my aching stomach. He laughed too and kept ticking me. "Ah! Natsu help me! Get Gray to stop! Natsu!" I yelled but Natsu put on a devious grin and joined in with the tickling. I was laughing so hard and was squirming to get out of their reach, that I fell off the bench. The whole guild was erupted in laughter. Gray and Natsu keeled on the ground and continued tickling me to death. "Guys! Stop it, seriously. Your gonna make me have to pee!" I shouted out and more laughter erupted within the guild.

My laughter stopped when I felt my bladder about to burst, I pushed them off me, stumbled up and ran for the ladies room, the sound of laughter at back. I felt so relieved once I emptied my bladder and after washing my hands I came back out. "Never knew you had such as short bladder, Cheerleader!" Laxus yelled from across the room. "Shut up, Laxus!" I yelled back to him, my face flushing in embarrassment. This time I took the seat next to Erza, huffing and crossing my arms in annoyance. "Oh, c'mon Luce, don't be too mad." Natsu said. I sighed, "I'm not mad, Natsu." I said "Just embarrassed." I muttered. "Well, that was some entertainment." a voice said from behind me. Sting. I had to repress an eye roll. He leaned over me, a hand on either side of me holding my chair. "Yeah, ha, ha. Very funny." I replied with sarcasm.

Natsu and Gray looked ready to punch him for coming up to me but one look from Erza made them change their minds. "So, when are we getting this thing started, comrades?" Sting asked cocky as ever I see. "Tomorrow morning. We actually have to leave now to meet our charge." Erza said all business getting up. I smiled thinking about her and stood up eagerly. I'm the only one ready to go, I rolled my eyes. The boys were to busy having a glaring contest. "C'mon Dragoneel, Fullbuster. I bet you guys can't beat me to the middle school." I challenged, "You are so on, Lucy-Lu!" Gray yelled. "There's no way you can beat me, Luce!" Natsu yelled. I giggled before taking off. Natsu passed me laughing using his fire, shooting himself like a rocket. While Gray froze the streets skating down it laughing. No fair! They're using their magic.

I huff in annoyance, fine I can use magic as well. "Open the Gate of the Leo, Loke!" I shouted and Loke was before me. "What can I do for you, Princess?" he asked. I ignored him calling me princess. "I want you to tellaport me to the middle school." I told him. "Why?" he asked. " 'Cause I made a bet with Gray and Natsu that I could get there first and you can tell I'm losing." I explained harshly. Loke chuckled, then held me. "Hold on, Princess." then in a flash we were gone and then back in front of the middle school. I smiled in victory as Gray and Natsu weren't here yet, but I can see them racing from the street. "Thanks, Loke." I said. "Anytime, Princess." then like that he was gone, and I sat on the steps looking triumphant. Even though I 'technically' cheated. " 'Bout time you got here, boys." I greeted as they stopped in front of the school.

They gave me dumbfounded looks, "How the hell did you beat us?" Gray asked. I shrugged, "It's a secret." then I winked at him. Ezra pulled up in her red mustang convertible with Sting and Rogue as Gray, Natsu and I argue. "There is no way you could have beaten us!" Natsu yelled. "Yeah, well I did! If you can cheat so can I!" I shouted. "You cheated?!" Gray and Natsu yelled in union. "You guys did it first! It wasn't fair for you to use your magic while I run! So unfair! So I cheated! If you guys could use magic then so could I! Put two and two together and you'll figure out how I got here before you!" I ranted. I got a dumbfounded look from Natsu as Gray silently cursed. "That damned cat." Gray muttered. "What?!" Natsu asked confused. Gosh, he is so dense! Erza got in the middle hands up to keep us at bay.

"Alright that's enough! I don't care who got here first, so shut up or I'll have you hanging by your toes on the rooftop of the guild!" Erza shouted. That shut all of us up. "Sorry." I, Natsu and Gray muttered. Erza sighed and straightened her shirt. The class bell rang signaling the day is over. All the kids rushed out and we had to stand on the sidelines so as to not get run over by kids. "Is that her?" Gray asked pointing to a young girl with braided pigtails her hair a chestnut color, she's sitting on a swing in the far corner of the school. "Yeah, that's her. Her name is Katrina Reginaldi, daughter of Johnathan Reginaldi who owns that huge gaming company. She's 12, light brown hair, grey hazel eyes, she's a top student, etc..." Erza informed us. I sighed, "Alright, here I go." I said then walked over to the young girl who is playing with her doll on a swing.

I kneel down to her and tilt my head sideways. Her head is cast downward, so I look upward trying to see her face. She sees me and giggles, I smile at her. "There's your pretty face." I said giggling. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heatfilia. You'll be staying with me and a couple friends for a while." I told her. She sighed, "I know. Daddy, informed me. Just another escort." she said sighing. I frowned at bit, "Don't think of it like that. I bet this time you will have fun." I said smiling brightly at her. She looked up at me, "Promise?" she asked. I giggled, "Absolutely." I assured her. I motioned for the others to come over. "This is Gray, Natsu, Erza, Sting and Rogue. We'll be escorting you to Galuna Island." I told her. She nodded. I stood up and held out my hand to her, she hesitantly took it. "Would you like to go do something before we have to get you back to your hotel?" I asked her. She tapped her chin in thought, "Well, I haven't had an ice cream in a while." she said. I giggled, "Then that is what we shall do." I told her.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I shake my head a little as she walks way with the young girl. She knows how to make children have fun. "She likes kids, I take it?" Sting asked. Erza nodded, "Yeah. She always wanted to be a big sister." she said wistfully. Gray and Natsu followed behind us, arms crossed and looking skeptical. I rolled my eyes at them as did Sting. "Well then, I guess we won't have to worry about keeping the kid occupied then." Gray muttered. Erza laughed a little. Sting and I declined the offer of ice cream when we got to the ice cream place. We sat at one of the tables outside, Lucy and the girl sat at the same table. The girl was licking her ice cream contently, swinging her legs back and forth. I have to admit she was cute. "Do you like your ice cream, Katrina?" Lucy asked. The girl nodded, "Thank you for getting it for me, Lucy." she said as she smiled up at Lucy.

Lucy laughed and it was like music to my ears. A sound I always want to replay. "Your welcome. So, tell me. What do you like?" Lucy asked they then fell into conversation. The rest of us sitting in awkwardness, and silence. Erza, Gray and Natsu ate their ice cream looking at us like we were going to do something illegal. I was thinking about doing something like that just to get them to stop staring at us. It's very uncomfortable.

**End of Rogue's P.O.V**

"Um... I like to draw and listen to music." Katrina answered. "Oh. That's nice." I said. "What do you like to do?" she asked in return. "I like to hang out with my friends over there and read and write." I told her. She giggled, "I think reading is boring." I shook my head. "Yes, but I love it. Sometimes it's nice to escape to an unknown land and be any character you want to be." I told her wiping off some of the chocolate ice cream from her mouth. "Thanks. " she said when I was done. "I like you better than your friends." she admitted and I laughed. After we finished the ice cream we took her back to her hotel and she hugged me goodbye then waved bye to the others. I parted ways so I could get home. I'm so tired all I want to do is take a nice long soothing hot bath and go to bed. And that's exactly what I did. Ugh! Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Hours pass and I'm awake in the early morning again. This time it's 2AM, I sigh. Maybe another walk along the beach will help. So I get my coat and walk out of my apartment locking it behind me. I put my key in my coat pocket. I'm in my PJ's again, a cami tank top and bootee shorts, I slipped on my converse. I look pretty messed up with my outfit with my PJ's being black and my coat being white and all... plus my messy hair. But once I got to the beach, a familiar boy was sitting there. Almost like he was waiting for me. I raise my eyebrow, and then I get a closer look and see that its the same boy as the previous morning. I smile happily to see him. I thought I never would see him again, but nope. Here he is. "Now, look who's up before the dawn." I announce sitting next to him. He looks over and gives me a small smile. "Looks like I can't sleep either." he replied.

I realized that he was in his PJ"s as well. Sweatpants and an old black t-shirt, I can tell it's old because there are holes in it. He also slipped on his converse and black jacket. "Yeah. I'll have so much going on later today, I can hardly sleep." I admitted. He looked over at me, his elbows resting on his thighs, face in hands. "What's happening later today, Miss. Heartfilia?" he asked and I giggled. "I have a job to do. It's going to take long and I have to do it with my rivals from Sabertooth." I told him. He sighed, "Ah. That must be awkward." he said. "Yeah, I guess it could be. But I don't mind really. Do you remember what I told you the previous morning about that boy?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yes." "Well, he's one of the guys from Sabertooth that I have to do the job with." I said then bit my lip. "Oh?" he said like it was a surprised question.

"Yeah, and I've been thinking. Maybe I should tell the boy how I feel. Do you think that'd be weird?" I asked. He chuckled lightly, "Nah. In fact I encourage you to do it. I have a feeling that he feels the same way." he said smiling slightly. I sighed, "It'll be difficult to talk to him. I mean the guy doesn't say anything." I said throwing my arms up in exasperation. He laughed and that made me smile, "Silence can say more then words sometimes." he advises. I groan a little, "There you go again with the little life lessons." I say. He chuckled and smiles, "But I guess your right. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, letting him know is better than him not knowing. I mean the only thing worse than letting your love fall for someone else is never getting the chance to tell him at all." I said. Ugh! Look at me being all wise and crap. Maybe this guy's life lesson crap is rubbing off on me.

He nodded, "I agree with you, Lucy." he said. "Hey, how come you know me but I still don't know you?" I asked. I really want to know who this guy is. It's weird confiding in a stranger. But it's like I've known him forever and were life long friends or something, I can tell him anything. He sighed, "You know me, Lucy. You just haven't figured it out yet." he told me then got up to leave. I stood up too. I looked at him confused, then he looked back at me. A flash came from my memory. _Rogue giving me a small nod in acknowledgement. _What the heck was that about? "But once you do figure out who I am." he started then chuckled, "You'll probably feel so stupid that you didn't figure it out sooner." then he left. I was left there in a dumbfounded state with the stupidest grin on my face. I shook it off and walked home. Yup, tomorrow is definitely going to be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

I Remember You Chapter 3 A Really Long Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

"My feet hurt." Katrina whined I sighed and gave her a piggy back ride that she gladly accepted. We had originally wanted to take the train to Hargeon, so it would be quicker to get a boat and sail to Galuna Island to make better time but no. Us girls and Gray were out numbered by 3 dragon slayers putting up a fight, there was no way in hell they would ride that death machine. I rolled my eyes, guys are such drama queens sometimes. We came to a clearing, we are about 10 miles away from Hargeon and it's getting close to night fall. We walked a little more before Erza said that we could set up camp. Katrina was like my little shadow the whole time, she would do what ever I did. It's adorable actually although it can get pretty annoying. When Katrina fell asleep, we settled into a conversation. "Luce, let's practice." Erza said. I groaned. "Why now?" I whined. "Quit whining. Were using real swords this time." she informed me as I reluctantly got up.

"A-Are you sure I'm ready for that?" I asked. She scuffed, "Honey, if you can take Gray out in 3 seconds flat. I'm sure your capable of wielding a sword." she said smirking and I giggled. Gray flushed, and I smiled at him. I'm in sweatpants and an old t-shirt, I'm glad I dressed for the unexpected training. Erza and I took off our shoes and put our hair up in high ponytails then we walked a little ways, the fire glinting off the metal swords, the fire that Natsu made. The boys went to the other side of the fire to watch. "Do they always do this?" Sting asks Gray. "Yeah. Lucy's still training. Erza's one of her teachers. So whenever they get the chance, they spar." Gray explained. "How come Lucy decided to start her training? Why not before?" Sting asked. "She started right after you and your asshole of a guild laughed at her for being tortured." Natsu spat. Sting then grew silent. Does he feel guilty?

We crossed our swords in a truce before Erza charged. I bet we looked like two samurai's, every swing she took I'd miss or we would clang our swords together. I jumped a little in the air as I avoided her attempt to knock me off balance, I did a cartwheel in the air and landed on the other side. I took out her knees but she was back up in an instant. She swung at me and the sword rested on my chest as I bent at attempt to avoid the blow. I looked up at her, "Stay focused, Lucy." then she swung from the other side and I back flipped over the sword getting behind her and swung my weapon, it hit her side and she fell. I was breathing heavily then I looked at my sword, there was blood on it. I started to panic. "Oh, my god! Erza I'm so sorry!" I said leaning over her in a hysterical state. She started to laugh. "Calm down, Luce. Only a nick, see?" she said showing me what looked like a cat scratch on her side.

But it was still bleeding a little. "I still hurt you though." I said pouting. "It's fine. Besides we're even. I actually got you pretty good, sorry." she said. I looked at her confused, "Your arm is bleeding." she said answering my unanswered question. I looked at my right arm and sure enough there was a gash, oozing out blood. "Really? Huh, is it bad that I didn't even feel it?" I asked her. "Is it bad! Lucy, you losing blood!" Natsu yelled coming over to me, pulling me up, and dragging me to where the first aid kit is. I sat down bored as Natsu fussed over me, bandaging up my wound, yelling at me for being so careless. I tuned him out after the first couple sentences. "You look a little bored over there, Blondie." Sting said. I frowned at him, "Yeah, I kind of am. I swear Natsu you would go berserk if all I did was break a nail." I teased. He huffed and finished my bandage.

"Natsu don't be like that. And thank you." I said, Natsu's expression softened a little, and he gave me a small smile. "Your welcome, Lucy. You should get some sleep, I'll wake you when it's your shift." he said. I whined in protest but everyone agreed. Erza, me and Rogue would sleep while Sting, Natsu and Gray take first watch. I laid down by Katrina, she giggled. I looked at her quizzically, "Katrina. Your supposed to be asleep." I told her. She smiled, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep." she said. I sighed, and stretched my arms out. She snuggled up to me, and sighed of content. I giggled and felt her body relax as short breaths of sleep coming from her. I shook my head and laid my head on my arm, covered us with a blanket, got myself comfortable and closed my eyes. Hopefully I can get some sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

I Remember You Chapter 4 Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

_I'm back at the beach again. The breeze blowing my hair. The waves crashing against the rocks and cliffs. Seagulls sqwaking. This time I am not in my PJ's, I'm in normal clothes. I'm barefoot, letting the sand squish underneath my toes. I'm in a white sundress, it only goes to my knees and t's whipping around me from the breeze. So is my hair, it's down and wacking me in the face. I look to my right and I see him there. The boy from the beach. The stranger I confided in. He's some what dressed up too. He's in black leather pants, black boots and a flimsy white shirt. I have to say, he looks like a prince charming from a story book. The wind is blowing his hair back to, he turns to me. Then a smile starts to form on his lips. He says something but I can't hear him. So I pay attention to his lips trying to lip read. He says, 'look closer'. I look up at him confused. What does he mean look closer? Look closer where? _

_I walk up closer to him. "You know me, Lucy. You just haven't figured it out yet." the boy's voice echo's through out the beach. My eyes widen in realization. Look closer, means look closer at him. I know him. He said so himself. I just have to figure it out. Before I knew it I was standing in front of him. I reached out to touch his face, he closed his eyes, looking serene. I know him. But where do I know him? C'mon Lucy think! Who is lean, built and muscular? Practically all the guys I know. Who has raven black hair that you know of? Gray and Rogue. Who has that strong jaw line, and high cheekbones? Rogue does. Who is incredibally hot? Um... all the guys I know.. Who has crimson red eyes? Rogue. Rogue? Is my mystery stranger him? "Rogue?" I whisper. And the boy opens his eyes. His crimson red eyes. He smiles at me, "I told you, you knew me." he whipered. Then darkness fell. _

I woke up gasping. I sit up surprisingly not waking up Katrina. I calm down a little. "Lu? You alright?" I look to see who's speaking, it's only Gray. "Y-Yeah." My voice squeaked a little and I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Weird dream is all." I said waving a dissmissing hand. He still looked at me worried but nodded, then went back to watching, whatever it was he's watching. "Gray?" I ask. He looks back at me, "Hm.." "What time is it?" I asked. "Um... 'bout 2AM." he said. I nodded, "You should get some rest. I'll take over." I offered. "You sure Lu? You still have 30 minutes to sleep." he said. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. I won't be going back to sleep for a while anyway." I told him. He nodded and came over to the sleeping bags. He plopped down on one near Katrina and I, and threw a blanket over himself.

"Nighty night, Gray." I teased. He waved a hand at me and rolled over. I giggled. I got up carefully and tucked Katrina in. She looks so cute sleeping and hugging her doll. I walked over to where Gray was, which was a tree a few feet away from me and Katrina. Natsu was eyeing me from his position, which is by the fire. "What?" I mouthed to him. "You sure your alright?" he mouthed back. I sighed and nodded. "Erza." I said shaking her awake. "Erza." I whipered. I had to walk over to where she's sleeping to wake her for her shift, Natsu's already passed out. He actually came near me to sleep. Well, he was sleeping on my lap, he rested his head in my lap and I played in his hair. I put him down gently when I went to wake Erza. "Erza." I said more harshly kicking her a little this time. She wouldn't budge. "Oh, my god! Is that Jellal?" I asked raising my voice a little pointing off to some part of the woods. Erza immediately woke up and sat up, stumbling a little. "Jellal? Where?" She asked in hysterics. I was laughing so hard, I was clutching my stomach.

She glared at me and huffed in annoyance. Sting and Rogue joined in the laugh. "Oh, my gosh! That was priceless, Erza. You wouldn't wake up, what else was I to do?" I asked in between laughs. "You could have woken me like a normal person! Like dumping cold water on me or something!" she yelled. I laughed, "Sorry. It's just I've been trying to wake you for like 5 minutes and as soon as I say Jellal, your wide awake. It's just too funny, Erza." I said after I calmed down. She let out a huff, then a small laugh. "Yeah, it is pretty funny." she said quietly. I frown and grow concerned, "Hey you ok?" I asked. She sighed, "Yeah, if only you weren't joking." she whispered. "You really miss him, don't you." I said like more of a statement than a question. She sighed, "You could say that." she said whistfully. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have joked like that. It was mean and I'm sorry." I told her hand over my heart.

She smiled and hugged me, "I forgive you, Lucy. And I'll be fine, promise." she said. I hugged her back and gave her a small smile. After that we went to our posts. It's best to think of our positions as a big triangle because that's what it really is. Erza by the fire in the middle, I'm on the left side of the woods and Rogue is on the right. After a while, I became anxious. I started to bite my nails as I looked at Rogue. He knows, I sort of have a crush on him. How can he not tell me that he was the boy? Why make me guess? Ugh! I have to talk to him. Might as well do it now, to get it over with. I sneaked past Erza's sharp gaze and made my way over to Rogue who was looking bored as usual. "Rogue?" I asked, I guess the sound of my voice startled him. "Lucy? What is it?" he asked. "Can we go talk somewhere?" I asked. He smiled a little, "Sure." then we went into the woods a little. The darkness and trees shadowing us.

"So, what's u-" he got cut off by me kissing him. He was shocked at first then gave into it. We moved against each other's lips. Not wanting to let go. I pulled away, then I slapped him. "That's for not telling me who you were." I told him. He sighed getting over the initial shock, "Yeah, I guess I deserved that." he muttered smiling sheepishly at me. "I confessed to the guy I'm crushing on when I didn't even know it was him I was confessing too. You see how confusing that is?" I asked him. He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. And I confessed to the girl I'm crushing on her when she didn't even know I told her." he admitted. I laughed and shook my head, "Your so weird." then I kissed him again. I pulled away but Rogue wasn't done and pulled me to him, kissing me so passionately. He slipped his tongue in my mouth, and we explored each other's mouths.

He lifted me up and pinned me against a tree, still kissing me. "Ah!" a high pitched, young girl's scream broke our make out session. We ran back as fast as we could. By this time everyone was awake and alert. We fell into the fight. Ice, fire, light, were all over the place. I took out my whip, and went into battle. There were about 12 buff guys, that look like bouncers from outside of bars, charging at us. Erza took out 3 by herself. Gray and Natsu teamed up and were fighting 3 other guys, and Rogue and Sting took the other 3. Leaving me with 3 myself. Erza came over to help me once she took out her last guy. We got back to back, looking at the 2 guys on either side of us. Wait, where's the 3rd guy? Then I heard another scream. "Lucy!" I heard Katrina yelled. "Go." Erza said firmly, I took no time to protest, I was off like the wind. "Katrina!", "Lucy!" she screamed and I took off in that direction.

I came into view of a burly man having a girl thrown over his shoulder. "Katrina!" I yelled. "Lucy! Help!" she screamed, she was looking at me with a look so helpless and scared. It broke my heart. I ran even faster, then I jumped up to a tree and I flung my body on the man, he grunted and Katrina fell off. The guy back handed me and I flew into a tree. I got back up and rounded the guy then I hit every pressure point in his body and kicked him down to his knees. The guy regained his state quickly and tossed me aside. I fell after being smacked against another tree harder this time. I heard something snap and I doubt it was the tree. I groaned in pain, and I tried to get up. But when I stood a sharp pain like nails being dug in my bones shot through my left leg and I collasped again. No, Lucy. Get up, you have to save Katrina. So I clenched my teeth and stood up ignoring that my left leg might be broken and I jumped on the guy. This took him by shock and I started beating on his head. He flipped me off, and held me in place as he bent to pick up Katrina.

I bit his hand, he let out an ear splitting yowel, I then flipped him over not unconsious yet. But I pinned him like I pinned Gray that one time. One hand on the throat, only this time, I'm tightening it. "Katrina, run." I told her firmly. "No, I don't wanna leave you." she protested, "Go! No arguements. Go, now!" I yelled and she didn't hesitate to run. "Who are you." I demanded from the guy. He smirked, "Not telling, sweetheart." he had an accent to his voice. I tighted my hold and he took in a sharp in take of breath, "Who sent you?" I asked trying a different question. "Wouldn't you like to know? I ain't telling you nothing, doll face." he spat at me. I took my hand that wasn't almost choking him and wiped the spit on my face away in disgust. "Why were you after Katrina?" I asked. He didn't respond, I kneed him where it counts, hard, and tighted my grip on his throat. "I asked you a question." I said through gritted teeth.

"All for money, sweetpea. But, we don't want money. We actually wanted you." he said. I took a moment of shock to register. "What? What would you want with me?" I asked tightening my grip, as he gags. "Put it together, sweetpea. Your a celestial mage, your an heiress to a fortune upon fortune, and it helps that you have the body of a goddess. What would we want with you, figure it out." he wheezed out. I let out a scream of fustration. I'm tired of trying to figure things out! I want straight answers, and I want them now. "Well, unlucky for you I don't like to figure things out. So, tell me." I said kneeing him again. "Tell me what! Sex? Money? Money and Sex? What, what!" I yelled at him. "Tell me asshole!" I screamed."Lucy." a voice says behind me. I whip my head around to see Natsu. "Go away. I'm interrogating him." I muttered.

"Your doing a lousey job there, sweetpea." the guy said as he smirked and chuckled. I tightened my grip and little beads of blood dripped from his throat as my fingernails broke skin. "Oh, Lucy. Stop it, stop it right now. This isn't you. Your not the torturing type." Erza said, I looked at them all. The others caught up. Gray looking concerned, as well as Erza, Natsu and Rogue, Sting just looked interested and curious. I let out a bitter laugh, "Why not? I should be an expert on tourture." I spat, digging my nails in, making the guy bleed more. "Lucy, stop it." Erza said firmly reaching out to pull me back. I whipped my head at her, "Don't touch me." I hissed. "Don't do this, stop it, Lu." Natsu said. Gray was done keeping himself at bay, he walked up to me and hugged me from behind.

I tried to push him off my hitting him with my elbow but he just took the blow and still wrapped his arms around me."Stop this insanity. You are not Minerva. You do not torture people for fun. You are Lucy. And you kick anyone's ass for laughing at another's pain. Don't stoop to her level. Your much stronger than that." Gray whispered. I closed my eyes shut as I cried, I took a shakey breath and let go of the guy, I then wrapped myself around Gray and cried into his chest. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He held me tight and lifted me up, carring me in a bridal position. "Don't think we're letting you go." Erza said to the guy who was kneeling, Erza then knocked him out with one swift kick. Gray took me back and he washed off my blood stained hand, scubbing underneath my fingernails too until it was all off.

Silent tears were still falling as Gray set me on his lap to clean my hand. Natsu, Sting, and Rogue came back with the unconcious guy, all the others were already tied up. Katrina's helping Erza tie up the guy, and she's getting food ready. Gray then picked me up, satisfied of his cleaning skills and rested his back on a tree as he laid me down inbetween his legs, rubbing my back telling me to let it all out. Let the tears fall. And I did. I cried like I thought I could never cry again, after my father's funeral. Gray wouldn't let me go, even when I'd calmed down and finished crying. "Gray, you can let me go now. I'm ok." I said looking up at him giving him a small smile. He hugged me tighter, "No, just stay a little longer." he whispered. I looked at him confused for a moment then nodded, and wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head on his chest, "Ok." I said, then closed my eyes. And soon enough I drifted off to sleep. This time no nightmares or unexpected wake ups. Just a long, peaceful sleep that I've been missing for a really long time.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

How can something so wonderful one minute then go so bad the next? How can Lucy and my confession to each other go to the ice mage comforting her? By all means, I have every right to feel jealousy towards the ice mage. Lucy looked so... broken back there. It was heartbreaking, I sould see Sting see a new side of her too. And he's the one who laughed at her. The ice mage wouldn't let her go, not even when she asked him to. So, this guy has feelings for her. There is no way I'm losing my girl to him. Never. He'd better watch out, he just made an enemy he doesn't want.

**End of Rogue's P.O.V**


	5. Chapter 5

I Remember You Chapter 5 The Start of Something Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had freaking writers block. Anyways, enjoy :)**

"Lucy." someone whispers as they try to shake me awake. I moan a little, "5 more minutes." I mumble and move a little which was a very bad idea. I let out a little scream and shoot right up into a sitting position. I hold my left leg at the pain, and I feel around it. Damn. I really did break my leg. I can feel the bone underneath the skin. "Lucy! What's wrong!" Ezra asked who's at my side. "It's my leg. I think I broke it." I told her. "Can I?" she asked holing out her hands to my leg, I nodded. She carefully lifted it up and bent my knee, I hissed and bit my lip against the pain. So she tried to flex my knee, I hissed again and looked away, and since I'm still in Gray's arms, I put my head to his chest. She put my leg down and felt for the break. "Yeah, Luce you did. I can feel it. Natsu, could you?" she asked.

Natsu threw my arm over his shoulder then carefully picked me up bridal side. "I got ya, Luce." he said with a smile, I smiled back at him and hugged him a little with my arms wrapped around his neck. "Ok, looks like you guys'll have to take shifts on carrying Lucy until we get to a town doctor. Natsu's first then Sting then Gray and then Rogue, that good?" Ezra instructed the boys. They all nodded. We started walking again. Katrina walking behind Natsu, I held her hand as best I could. "Why didn't you tell us about your break sooner?" Natsu asked. I shrugged, "I didn't know it was. But I should have guessed when that guy threw me against a tree and heard something break that it was my leg. I didn't even feel it until this morning." I told him. He shook his head and chuckled a little.

I smiled up at him, "What?" I asked. "Nothing." he simply said. I looked at him curiously but with a shake of my head I let it go. A wind whipped past us and I shivered and scooted towards Natsu for warmth. "Cold?" he asked. "Just a bit." I answered with a small smile. Seconds later I could feel a luke-warm heat against my back, I smiled up at Natsu. "Thanks, but don't burn me." I warned. He chuckled, "Would I ever hurt you?" he asked. Well, yes but unintentionally. I do not need to be reminded of my secret love for him only to find out he and Lisanna are together. I shrug, "I dunno." I answered with a small smile. I look over his shoulder to find Rogue staring daggers at Natsu. I give him a small smile and he relaxed, giving me one in return.

We finally make it to GaLuna Island and Katrina was safety taken to her father. After that we went to the emergency room to get my leg checked out. Yup, it's broken. The doctor gave me a cast and crutches. Told me to see my doctor as soon as I get back to Magnolia. This time we took the train. "God, Luce. Never make me ride that thing again!" Natsu shouted once we stopped at Magnolia's train station. "Fine, then you should've walked!" I shouted at him as Erza helped me off the train. "Well excuse me for wanting to see if your okay!" he shouts back. "It's not my fault you have the need to baby me! I can take care of myself, I don't see _why_ you can't get that through your thick skull!" I yelled at him as I steadied myself on my crutches. "Hey! I'm not an idiot!" he yelled hurt and defensive. "Sure fooled me, baka!" "Enough!" Erza screamed.

Natsu and I shut up immediately. "Both of you quit whining like a bunch of 3 year old's! Lucy's hurt and needs to get home to rest, your fighting isn't helping, Dragoneel. You rode a train, big whoopee. Get over it! And you, Lucy, you have got to stop egging him on. Your just adding gasoline to the flames." then she sighed and grabbed my suitcase and hers. "C'mon Lucy, let's get you home." Gray took my suitcase from Erza, "I got this. You go on ahead to the guild." Gray told Erza. She looked like she was about to protest but then decided against it, I could see that she's to tired to argue. "Fine, whatever. I'll come check on you in the morning, okay Lu." she told me. I smiled and hugged her goodbye. Then she left, followed by Natsu saying something about seeing me sometime, before he left.

"Thanks for helping us on the mission guys." I acknowledged Sting and Rogue. "No need, Blondie. The thanks is all ours, got to see you as a damsel in distress." then he winked at me. Uh...what?! "Yes, thank you Lucy. Do you mind me accompanying you?" Rouge asked. I blushed a little at how formal he's being, "Um...Sure. Gray, you go on ahead to the guild. I only need one guy helping me anyways." I told Gray with a small smile. He looked like he was about to protest but let Rogue take my suitcase from him. "I'll stop by later, okay." Gray told me as he left. I sighed, "Shall we?"

"Thanks for everything, Rogue." he smiled at me as I fiddled with my keys. We're at my door step right now and I have a million butterflies fluttering about in my stomach. "The pleasure is all mine, Lucy." Is it weird that I love the sound of my name with his voice? "D-Do you wanna come up?" "If you'll have me." I smiled and blushed. We stared at each other for a little while before I snapped out of my trance and unlocked my door and led him inside. "I'm sorry if my apartment is a mess. Can't really keep it clean when my friends break in and wreak the place all the time." I muttered. Rogue chuckled, which surprised me. I didn't even know he knew how to laugh. Is that bad? Whatever the case, I love it. It's rich and deep like the finest chocolate. "It's quite alright, Lucy." "Make yourself comfortable. I'll make us some tea."

I tell you it is a challenge to make tea when you have crutches. All one handed. Ha! I'm so skilled!... Or not. I grab a mug and try to grab it with two fingers, it slips from my hand and shatters on the floor. "Do you need help?" he called from sitting patiently at my table. "Uh, no. I'm fine. Besides what kind of hostess would I be if I let the guest do all the work?" he chuckled again and I didn't even notice he come in the kitchen until I nearly kissed him as I rose from picking up the broken mug. "Here, let me help." I sighed reluctantly and let him clean the broken mug and make the tea as he ordered me to sit on the couch to nurse my leg. He handed me a steaming mug of tea, I thanked him as he sat in the chair next to the couch on the left.

"Do you put honey in it?" I asked him. He smiled, "Yes, I had a feeling you'd want honey in your tea." Okay...weird. I giggled, "Are you psychic or something?" I asked smiling. He chuckled again. I sigh of content. I'll never get tired of hearing him laugh. "So, how've you been?" I asked after taking a sip from my mug, holding it so it warms my hands. "Fine, just fine." I nodded, "That's good." A silence fell over us after that. Except for the occasional sipping. "Lucy, I want to know you." Rogue said bluntly after a while. "Huh? W-What do you want to know about me?" I asked. "Everything. Your weird fetishes, your dreams, goals, priorities, your everything." Wow. I stare at him stupidly not able to form answers. I started to blush madly when I realized that I was _staring_ at him!

"I-I don't know where to begin." I admitted. He smiled at me, "Then start at the beginning. It's alright. I have all of time to get to know you." A smile slowly formed on my lips. I cleared my throat, "Well, In the beginning..."


End file.
